customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Backpack (Dora the Explorer episode, Thevideotour1's version)
Backpack Plot Dora tells a story on how she first got her backpack and uses it from that day on. Recap Dora tells the viewers the time where she first got her backpack. It all started when Dora was looking for her library books. Dora finds the library books and counts to make sure that there was a total of 8. She had to bring back all 8 books to library before it closes or they'll be late. Dora tries to carry all 8 books by hand but they were heavy. And that's when Dora's parents had something to help her carry the books to the library, it was a backpack. Dora thanked her parents. Backpack tells Dora that she can carry lots of stuff. Dora tells her parents that Backpack can speak Spanish and English just like her. Soon, Dora loaded the books inside her backpack. "Yum-yum-yum-yum-yum. ¡Delicioso!" says Backpack. Dora laughs and so did her parents. Dora tells Backpack that she's going to take it with her wherever she goes. Dora puts on her backpack and gets a hug and kiss to her parents. She then tells Backpack that they had to get to the library before it closes. "Vamonos, Let's Go", answers Backpack. Dora leaves her house and her parents reminded her to use what Backpack has inside. As Dora was on her way to the library, she hears somebody crying and it was Boots the monkey. He told Dora that he fell and got a booboo. Dora gives Boots a hug and has to find something to cover Boots' booboo. So, Dora checks her backpack to see if there was something to heal Boots' booboo. Backpack had a rope, safety scissors, an umbrella, her library books, sticky tape and a soft bandage inside. They chose a soft bandage. The rest of the items go back inside Backpack. She puts the soft bandage on Boots' booboo, blows a kiss on her hand and pats it gently. Boots thanked Dora & her Backpack for the soft bandage. Dora explained to Boots that she had to get to the library before it closes. Boots tells Dora that he'll help. Dora felt pleased and they got to get to the library fast. But they didn't know how to get to the library. Who could Dora and Boots ask for help if they can't find out which way to go. Dora & Boots noticed a map popped out of Backpack. They used it and Map told them that first they had to go across the Troll Bridge, next they had to climb over the Big Rock and then get to the library. On the way to the Troll Bridge, Boots tells Dora that it was going to rain. Dora didn't see any rain clouds. Suddenly, a rain cloud appears. Then it hides behind a hill. But then it comes out of hiding and starts chasing Dora and Boots trying to get them wet. Dora & Boots tried to outrun the rain cloud but it was right on their tail. "Look in the backpack, look in the backpack", suggested Boots. So, Dora and Boots looked inside Backpack for something to keep them dry in the rain. A blue cursor points at some safety scissors with Backpack asking "will this keep them dry?" Safety scissors can't keep you dry in the rain. So, the blue cursor points to the umbrella. And that was exactly what Dora & Boots need to keep themselves dry in the rain. After Dora & Boots got the umbrella, they stopped running. They open the umbrella to keep dry from a rain cloud. The rain cloud stops pouring rain and floats away. Dora puts the umbrella back inside of Backpack. Immediately afterwards, they arrive at the Troll Bridge. Here, they have solve the troll's riddle. After the troll sings his tune, he makes a net appear behind him. The troll had a riddle for Dora & Boots. The riddle was a fill-in-a-blank. "Here is one of my hardest quizzers. To cut through the net, use a pair of" blank. What Dora and Boots needed to cut through the troll's net was a pair of scissors. Dora searches for the pair of scissors in her Backpack. After she got the safety scissors, Dora needed the viewer's help to cut their way through the net. So, they use the safety scissors to cut through the troll's net. After Dora cut her way through the net, the troll got so angry and plans to come up with a super riddle in the future; thinking they'll never get it. After going across the troll bridge, they have to go to the Big Rock in order to climb over it. They're on their way to the big rock, when all of a sudden, Boots cartwheels down the hill and sets afoot in some icky sticky sand, and he begins to feel mad. Boots tries to lift one leg up. His foot comes out of his boot. His boot is stuck in the icky sticky sand. Boots calls out to Dora that he's stuck. Dora had to calm Boots down to relax by telling him that it's okay, because she can pull him out. But first, she has to get a rope. Boots tells Dora to hurry. Dora quickly checks her Backpack for a rope. In no time, Dora gets a rope from her Backpack and she uses the rope to pull Boots out of the sea of icky sticky sand, and Boots is happy to be saved. Dora thanks Backpack and she coils the rope and rests the rope on her arm. Dora and Boots walked slowly past the icky sticky sand area and then they reach the Big Rock. Boots falls on his bottom only to see that the Big Rock sure was big. Dora tells Boots that they got to get over this Big Rock so she can return her books to the library. So, Dora twirls the rope and lassos the rope onto the branch on the tree. As Dora and Boots start climbing up, the rope starts to rip. She checks Backpack for some sticky tape. Backpack tells the viewer in a scared and worried body gesture that they find to find the sticky tape. Otherwise, they could fall and hurt themselves. The sticky tape gets found and Dora uses the sticky tape to patch the rip on the rope. Not long after, they continued their climb up the rock safely. At the top, they then have to slide down the rock. Dora and Boots hugged their knees as they slid down the rock. Soon after, they were back on solid ground. So far, Dora and Boots crossed the troll bridge, climbed and slid down the Big Rock, all they had to do is go to the library. As Dora and Boots were on their way to the library, they hear Swiper. He quickly escapes and hides inside a tree stump. He comes out of hiding and Swiper swipes Dora's backpack and throws her very far. Dora & Boots ran after her to start looking for Backpack by listening to the sounds. They heard a "baa-baa", "quack-quack", "Backpack" and an "ack-ack" sound. Boots thought Backpack was hiding in the bush. But what they found was a sheep. The viewer tells Dora and Boots that Backpack was in the tree. The others come out of hiding. The duck made the "quack-quack" sound behind the flowers. And the chicken made the "ack-ack" sound behind the behind the log. After getting Backpack out of the tree, the library bell sounds. Dora and Boots had to get to the library before it closes for the day. The door started closing slowly. Dora and Boots continued running. "Open, open" shouts Boots. "En Español, por vavor" said the door. Dora found out the door speaks Spanish. So, get the door opened, they shout "abre". Dora and Boots said "Abre" to the door. In no time, the door to the library opened. Dora and Boots hurried inside. Val the Octopus was about to close the library. So, they got out the 8 books from Dora's Backpack. "I carried the books the whole way", said Backpack. The blue cursor clicks on Dora's library books and the other items go back inside Backpack. Each book got stamped signifying that it's been returned. Dora and Boots were able to return the books back to the library in the nick of time. And that was the time where Dora first got Backpack and the day Dora returned her books to the library. Cast Songs Places in this episode # Troll Bridge # Icky Sticky Sand # Big Rock # Library Trivia Sound Effects Used Splat Scare Factor * Medium to high - A scene of Boots getting stuck in a sea of icky sticky sand can creep some out. * Trivia Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Dora the Explorer Theme Song", ) * Category:Dora the Explorer episodes